


floaty Bucky boi

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Merman!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: Happy birthday Soapy!!Winterhawk Bingo Square: Mermaid!AU





	floaty Bucky boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i walked with you (once upon a dream)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763770) by [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire). 

> Happy birthday Soapy!!
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo Square: Mermaid!AU


End file.
